In agricultural applications, forestry applications, or other applications, a field or work area may be divided into various zones. For example, if a field is generally rectangular, the field may be divided into a central zone that is bounded by two end zones, which is somewhat analogous to an American football field. The outer perimeter or boundary of the rectangular field defines the sides of the central zone and the outer boundary of each end zone. In agricultural vernacular or terminology, these end zones are customarily referred to as “headlands.” The general purpose of a headland is typically an area of the field where the vehicle and its implement can turn around after the completion of one pass, row or swath to begin another pass, row or swath.
If the outer boundary or perimeter of the field is known by a survey or otherwise, the operator has the task of estimating where to place the inner boundary of each headland. Accordingly, there is a need for generation of an inner boundary of a field for a headland or other zone where an outer boundary of the field is known.